Inevitable
Following the stories of our heroes approximately 300 days after first arriving in Hoag's Object. 302 days in Hoag's Object John and Samantha Full episode can be found here It's been 2 months since the Olim betrayal and attempt to poison the city, Samantha's been busy trying to calm down the Travelers and prevent all out war, while John's been preparing anyone who's willing to be trained in combat techniques alongside Alicia and Dan. Aleron's been quiet, only giving the basics of Olim training and tactics. They haven't had any time for each other and when Samantha goes to bed early, John's worried she may be pushing too hard. They agree to spend the day together the next day. The next day, John arrives to Samantha's quarters with a flight suit indicating he wants them to go out and test the modified F-302 they've been working on. Samantha's hesitant at first, but she can't help but love flying. While she's changing, Carson Beckett arrives to ask John if he wants to join him in fishing. At first John's reluctant, but unbidden, the memories of hte original Carson Beckett dying under similar circumstances return. It's only exacerbated when John can't help but remember how horrible Rodney felt, especially with the lingering effects of the mindmeld. He quickly agrees, and Carson doesn't even notice how quickly John falls apart. Sam finishes dressing and finds John on the bed having a small emotional moment as he remembers what happened. Together, they decide to wait a bit to go out and go and spend some time with Carson. As it turns out, Carson had company anyway with Reyna learning about fishing. John is immediately reassured, and the emotional moment is past. They then move on, now going for a joyride in the modified F-302 they've nicknamed 'Razor'. Both are having a ton of fun testing out the craft and eventually come back down to the mainland in order to be with Daniel and Teyla, as well as get to know Aleron a bit. After some friendly conversations with a few of the others, they end up leading a friendly game of football which they eventually win. They mostly stick to themselves after this, walking and talking, and Samantha gets John back in vengeance for her birthday gift by announcing that she's figured out how to recreate golf balls seeing as it was his birthday the week prior. The situation grows a bit more serious when Samantha asks John about where they're going with this relationship, and what John thinks he would have done had she never arrived, she blatantly asks him if he'd have ended up with Larrin or Alicia and he reluctantly answers Alicia. Sam then brightens the mood by giving John a long and drawn out explanation that she needed to know because she's finally ready to take their relationship into the bedroom. John answers her question with just an edge of amusement, and they spend the night together. Alicia and Dan Alicia is still furious at Dan for going over her head and not giving her a reason for why he's been acting out so much recently. But she's considered Rafaela's words, and figures that maybe if she tries to open up a dialogue with a day of 'fun' they can get back their friendship. She goes to his quarters in the evening and confronts him over his attitude. Dan's confused over her sudden emotional outburst, but agrees to go with her anyway on account that he's likely to see her in a bikini. He's not amused however by the thought that Rafaela may have blabbed about his secret to her, and confronts her. Rafaela is working alongside some Traveler technicians on reverse engineering Drone Weapons, but despite some friendly banter with Dan, she denies any indiscretion on her part, but admits she nudged Alicia to talk with Dan. Dan for that matter is incensed as he detests people getting involved in his business, but can't find the anger to bark at Rafaela, so he just accepts it. On the Jumper to the Mainland, Dan and Alicia have their typical unresolved sexual tension for each other, Alicia continually has to remind herself that she's a professional and in charge, so she has to set an example. Dan doesn't have that issue and teases her mercilesslly. She does get him back by turning off the inertial dampeners in the jumper and smacking him into the wall in a tight turn. Once on the mainland, Dan finds himself having fun with Wex, and he continues to tease Alicia over her stuffy self. Wex does guide them both to the hot springs on the edge of the volcano on the mainland and they continue to flirt and tease each other. Eventually, Alicia asks Dan if it's something she did that put him so off. Dan's reluctant to say anything, but does hint that it's not something she did, but rather something she is. She's something he detests. Heading back to the village, they join in on the football game which they lose despite having Ronon. More teasing, more flirting, and eventaully they end up around the fire eating dinner. Dan takes a moment to change into warmer clothes, and Aleron comes by to speak with Alicia. Alicia is shocked when Aleron confesses that he was the one to smack her around that first day on the Mainland 10 months ago. He apologizes, but also cryptically says that she 'feels' angrier and more worried, reminding her of his mental capabilities. She can't find anyway to counter what he's saying and she gets even angrier at herself. Watching John and Samantha being close aggravates her more, it's taken her this long to finally admit that she could have seen herself in a relationship with John despite their age difference, but it's too late now. She finally pushes it out of her mind, forcing herself to act professional towards her commanding officers. Alicia then finally asks Dan what it is about her that he detests and he finally comes clean about his parent's death. Alicia is saddened to hear it and finally understands why he feels disturbed by her sniper training. She ends up declining a joking invitation from him to spend the night together, and sits for awhile contemplating her life. She's glad that some aspects are starting to look up, but then discovering that John and Samantha have taken thier relationship to a new level, she's fighting depression. Dan simply doesn't care about anything despite feeling a little guilt over being such a bastard to Alicia. Daniel and Teyla The two of them are tranquil, and spend the majority of their time either helping the Athosian children to get used to independance, or studying cultural aspects of the Travelers or Atlantis itself. They've also taken a liking to Aleron, who's odd musings about their relationship and how Atlantis feels oddly familiar to him are quite enlightening. They greet all their guests and a certain sense of parenthood is almost felt. Rafaela and Dusty The girls are having fun with Reyna in the newly formed Bazaar on Atlantis. Rafaela considers buying a warm wool sweater with her new found "money" but Dusty and Reyna quickly persuade her otherwise as she looks enough like a librarian. They drag her to Reyna's friend in order to get a makeover. Rafaela ends up getting a haircut along with some Traveler Makeup, and she's amazed by how she looks. When Dusty and Reyna mention a party on one of the piers. Rafaela is disconcerted with the idea of hanging out with any Travelers beyond Reyna, and tries to counter with finding Alicia and "Danny" to go and do something themselves. Dusty has apparantly gotten over Ronon and encourages Rafaela to move on from the Sylek Incident and have some fun on her own, as she can't ask Dan for escort everywhere she goes. It's obvious Rafaela trusts her team implicitly. Together with Reyna, they go to the party and have some fun, Rafaela has three drinks, and swears she has a hangover the next day when she wakes up in Dusty's quarters. The two woman are having fun, but Rafaela isn't used to 'partying' so she simply goes back to her days in the lab. Chuck and Laura Laura is astonished when Chuck spends the majority of his 'paycheck' on a romantic dinner for the two of them. She's taken aback by his sweetness and their fun-loving relationship has become something more. While in bed the next morning, Chuck oddly muses to himself over a prank he's pulled on Larrin for his own deranged amusement. Larrin Larrin has been angry ever since the situation with the Olim on Magna Secundus. Her fight with John wore her down more, and despite showing her power during the event of the sentient plants, she feels she's lost her purpose. Her foul mood is made even worse when Chuck's prank goes online, and her room is inundated with Atlantis's PA system screeching "Rule Brittania" which she quickly gets the Control Room to stop. Later on, while doing needed paperwork in Samantha's office, Nevas confronts her over her attitude and her usefulness to the Travelers. He encourages her despite her veils threats of bodily harm, and Larrin admits that she doesn't belong on the ground. 303 days in Hoag's Object Daniel is woken by a loud noise in the sky, hespots a Traveler ship coming down towards Atlantis but doesn't know of any ships scheduled to return today. Asking around, nobody knows what's going on. Once the ship lands on Atlantis though, the shields shortly go up alarming everyone. Ronon and Aleron watch from the beach, Aleron muses that he feels a chill in the air, Ronon is less vocal, but he feels the danger as well. Radek With everyone paying attention to their own problems, and their own social and personal lives, Radek has mostly been left to his own devices. With Mila on Daedalus, Rafaela is really the only person Radek ever communicates with on more than a professional level. Everyong can see that Radek is starting to lose it, but no one sees exactly how bad it's gotten. He hears a voice speaking to him, it tells him everything he wants to hear about Atlantis, Radek has spent the last few months designing projects to make Atlantis self-sufficient as well as creating a much stronger lockdown code in case of danger. Radek is proven right as the Olim begin their invasion of Atlantis, and Menalus in Achilus armor personally interrogates Radek. Radek is much too gone mentally to be of any use to Menalus, but Menalus doesn't know this and is goaded into doing something outrageous. Menalus uses his limited psychic abilities to attempt to read Radek's mind, but Radek only laughs at the attempt further enraging Menalus. To Menalus's shock tohugh, as soon as he connects and begins to read Radek's mind, everything in his own mind goes heywire and he loses control. Finally unwilling to put up with Radek's taunting of touching perfection, Menalus uses the armor's built in gauss weapon to shoot Radek. Notable Quotes Notes *John and Sam finally consummate their relationship *Alicia still has feelings for John, but she's mended her friendship with Dan *Aleron has been quiet, content to simply learn of the people he's living amonst while giving little up of his own life. *Ronon and Aleron have formed a strong bond, Ronon seeing him as an honorable man given the time they've spent together *The Travelers have refurbished the Ancient Outpost on the Mainland and are using it as a Starport. *The F-302 'Razor' John and Sam joyride is a prototype. Category:Stargate: Dark Frontier Category:Dark Frontier Season One Category:Episodes